


Раз, два, три, четыре, пять

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, немного стекла, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Победа»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Kudos: 39
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Раз, два, три, четыре, пять

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Победа»

Иногда цена бывает слишком высока. Пока не почувствуешь это на своей шкуре – не поймешь. Стив все потерял там, где слабый ветер шевелил траву, покрытую пеплом. Теперь он задыхается в серой пустоте, потому что тот, ради кого стоило дышать, – погиб. 

Стив ужинает поздно, его затянул круговорот рутинных для уцелевшего мира дел. Он снимает с плиты вскипевший чайник и заваривает дрянной кофе. Перебои в поставках постоянны и ощутимы. Две чашки ждут, когда их наполнят.

– Сегодня победил ты, твоя правда – тяжелый выдался день, – говорит Стив, глядя на пустующее за столом место. – Подключили электричество в четырех районах, люди возвращаются в дома. Когда этот мир успел настолько привыкнуть к комфорту? Каких-то сто лет назад перебои с водой считались нормой. Помнишь, Бак?

Стив уверен, что день за днем сходит с ума. На него давит слишком многое: ответственность, долг и чувство вины. Последнее убивает.

– Знаешь, я готов упасть и проспать сутки, – нервно смеется он и делает два бутерброда. – Если бы не эти сны. Но не беда, правда, Бак?

Блюдце с конфетами занимает место посередине стола, чтобы было удобно дотянуться.

– Карамель невкусная, – сетует Стив, отпивая глоток кофе. Он морщится, потому что вкус ужасен. – На следующей неделе обещали подвезти что-нибудь из сладкого.

Две вымытые до блеска чашки занимают свои места на сушилке. 

– Пора спать, – говорит Стив.

Он идет в спальню. Матрас прогибается, принимая в свои объятья, и Стиву снова снится чужая земля. Джунгли цветут красивыми яркими цветами, трава… такой не бывает в городах. И ветер. Дует, ворошит листву и уносит с собою пепел. Стив просыпается от собственного крика. Он встает и вытаскивает из шкафа футболку Баки, вжимается в нее лицом. Стив думает, что уже сошел с ума, и ему хочется плакать. Вот только слез нет, их высушило ветром.

– Нет, – шепчет Стив. – Это не конец. Слишком просто.

Он вспоминает, как Баки садился на край кровати и гладил его по спине, если снился кошмар. Где Баки услышал эту считалку, откуда она пришла, Стив не знал, но она успокаивала, хотя и пугала до жути. Как это уживалось, одному богу известно.

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять.  
Ночью нужно сладко спать.  
В прятки ты играть готов?  
Не боишься страшных снов?  
В каждой тени ужас скрыт,  
Под подушкой нож лежит.  
Далеко не убежать.  
Значит, время убивать.

Стив проводит остаток ночи без сна, а потом звонит своим и предупреждает, что берет выходной. Он начинает с того, что заходит в бывший спортивный зал, берет стул и занимает место в кругу таких же, как и он, усталых измученных людей. 

– Здравствуйте, – кивает он. – Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, и я умер.

– Здравствуй, Стив, – здороваются с ним и узнают. – Что ты будешь делать дальше? Что нам делать?

Стив пожимает плечами, потом немного наклоняется, притягивая к себе внимание. Он уверен, что этот день – за ним.

– Для начала соберем больше таких, как мы, и будем думать. Вместе. А если станет страшно, повторяйте считалку, которой научил меня друг. Она простая.

Люди недоумевают, а потом повторяют за Стивом хором, словно прилежные ученики:

– Раз, два, три, четыре, пять…


End file.
